User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 27
Title: The End of The Zoo! Starring Roles: Gumball Watterson Featuring: Timmy Turner Nutty the Squirrel Jayden Montoya Alex Pig And Kyle Broflovski Appearances: Jerry Mouse Teddy Roosevelt Steve And Red Stickman Part One: *A bus is stopping at the zoo, it leaves as the visitors is revealed to be: Gumball, Timmy, Nutty, Jayden, Alex, and Kyle* Teddy: Well kids, welcome to the zoo! *Shows the beautiful zoo to them* All Kids: WOW! :O Cool! Alex: Coal! Teddy: Lol, lemme show you around! *Teddy doesn't notice the kids leaves him* Gumball: Hey look! *Points forward* It is uh idk? Kyle: Gumball, that is a lion, you should know, your a cat, you both are felines! *He walks forward the lion inside the cage* Look, inside it looks not so bad is it? Alex: It looks cute! Kyle: Hi, lion! Heh! Heh! *Pets pretty gently until!* *Lion bites of Kyle's freaking hand, the awful lion eated Kyle's hand of course!* Kyle: AAAH! Aw gad! This was a stupid move! *Lion grabs Kyle* Uh Oh! GUYS! Jayden: KYLE! :O NO! *Lion mauls Kyle to death, it burps and licks around the mouth it have, one member lost!* Nutty: :O... KYYYYLE! :(! Timmy: I wish we didn't go here! *Later, the lion grabs Timmy as well* Uh Oh! NOO! *The boys luckily grabs Timmy BEFORE The Lion eats him as well, The Lion bites his legs, trying to eat him as well!* OW! Hurry guys! The Lion is gonna eat me! *Nutty stops grab as he spits his hands and rubs them together and once again try to be strong, Nutty tries but what he did was cool, he DID manage to save Timmy, only for him to fly* AAAH! *Timmy lands in the monkey cage* Ugh! *Steps on a banana peel* DAH! *Falls on ground again* Ugh! *Monkeys inside laughs at Timmy's misfortune* Timmy: Shut up you terrifying apes! *The monkeys gets offended at what Timmy told them, they attack Timmy as he screams of pain, luckily, he escapes out of the cage* Timmy: Omg! Of course i had too obviously say that word! Gumball: Oh god! Uh Oh! We are lost! *We see entire zoo, they indeed lost Teddy!* *Luckily enough, Jerry arrives* Jerry: Oh, hello? Gumball: Oh hello little mouse, say can you help us? We lost our guide, and we don't know how to get out of this place! Jerry: Oh why sure, *Points forward* Just enter that door! *They see a metal door* Gumball: *Shakes Jerry's hand* Thank you, mouse! *Runs there with the rest of the boys!* Jerry: No problem, bye bye! >:) XD Suckers! *Winks at camera* Gumball: Ok guys, let's open! *Does so BUT only Gumball manages to enter* Huh? Nutty: GUMBALL? Gumball: I am fine, why did you guys lock me inside? Nutty: We didn't! Jayden: Hey what is this? *Jayden spots a sign that is grey on the door, it is proof that Jerry painted it to trick the guys!* Warning: Rhino! Gumball: Rhino? Huh? AAAH! *A Rhino charges at Gumball, it hit him as he crashes into the wall and passes out* To be continued... Part Two: *Later, Gumball is seen with a lump on his head, he got dizzy eyes with stars and some birds flying above his head, stars and birds this is crazy, and could say his face looks crazy here* Gumball: *Wakes up* Gah!... What happened? *Touches his head, shakes head as he is normal, still lump btw!* Huh? HEY! Guys! Lemme out of here! Alex: And why? Gumball: Ah guys, a rhino hit me! Timmy: RHINO!? OMG! Let's save Gumball! Others: YEAH! *Yeah yes they manage to open as Gumball quickly runs to the door* Gumball: AAAAH! *Jumps out of it as they quickly closes the door, causing the rhino to get hurt tho since now the rhino got a lump on his head and is dizzy* Phew, thanks guys, that seems too close! Jayden: I am glad your ok, omg... You got a lump! Gumball: Huh? Alex: Yeah there! *Points at the lump* Gumball: OW! >_< Hey what gives!? Alex: XD... :/ Sorry! Jayden: Just let's uh... Find a way? *Shrugs?* Gumball: Ok guys... *They walk to get help* Nutty: Now guys, i think i spot somebody over there on the bench! *Points forward, it is Steve who reads a newspaper* HI STEVE! :D Well i say you is happy to be here! Steve: -_- Aha? And?... Jayden: Just... Uh, please help us Steve, we are lost! Timmy: Yeah this is nuts, we need to get out of the zoo! Steve: Hm... AHA! You know what? *Points forward* Go to the guy who looks very red *We see Red Stickman in the distance!* He works here, he knows! Nutty: Thanks buddy! Jayden: Yes thx alot! *Jayden hugs Steve* Steve: Well... No problem i guess? *Alex runs past Steve, accidently knocks him down* Steve: WHAT THE!? AAAAH! *Alex looks behind himself* Alex: HUH? Where he go? *Steve lands in an alligator's mouth, it eats Steve alive!* Jayden: OMG! Alex, you just killed Steve! Alex: Sorry i didn't mean to! Nutty: Do you know how much of a friend Steve was!? Ah!? Steve was a friend of mine! Jayden: Steve was my friend too! Alex: Well... It is ok right? *Smiles nervously, Nutty and Jayden stares angry like "Z_Z" and ">:(" At him, Nutty and Jayden both throws Alex down to the alligators as well* AAAAH! *Alligator eats Alex as well* Gumball: Uh guys... Do you think it loved pork? *Jayden claps the hands in a fixed way!* Jayden: :) Hope so! Timmy: Then let's go meet the red guy! Others: Yeah! *Goes there!* *They meet Stickman!* Kids: Hello there! Stickman: Oh why hi guys! Timmy: It's Stickman! Stickman: What brings you guys here? Timmy: We are lost! Gumball: Yeah since you work here, yeah right... Ya know the way out of here? Stickman: Hm well if i am not mistaken... Teddy is over there! *Points behind them, Teddy is there* Teddy: Eh kids? Teddy's here, then kids where ya been? K let's go home! Kids: ^^ YAY! Stickman: Uh wait! Teddy and Kids: Huh!? Stickman: The most dangerous animal in the zoo is on the lost! Teddy: Lost? Stickman: On the RUN i meant! Teddy: Uh Oh! Behind ya? *Behind Stickman, a tasmanian devil is licking it's mouth and glares at him* Stickman: Gulp! Yup! AAAH! *The Tasmanian Devil attacks Stickman, killing him in the progress!* Others: WAAAH! *Runs away* Gumball: Wait guys! *Stops* Where's Jayden? *Jayden gets killed by the tasmanian devil too* Jayden: GUMBALL! Gumball: :O JAYDEN! NOO! Jayden: Save yourselves guys, save... *The Tasmanian Devil mauls Jayden as he passes out!* Gumball: YOU MONSTER! The Tasmanian Devil: GAH!? Rara! >:) *Attacks Gumball* Gumball: Uh Oh! WAH! *It missed him as he dodged, Gumball manage to defeat it however by tricking it, it charges at Gumball as he opens the rhino door, he dodges when it landed inside the rhino cage and Gumball closed the door!* HE IS OUTTA HERE! The Tasmanian Devil: Huh? *Sees the angry rhino forward near his face!* <:O Uh Oh? *Nods at us* Uh Oh! GULP! Nutty: Gumball! :D Now that was impressive! *Claps hands* BRAVO! Gumball: *Bows* Thank You! Thank You! Teddy: Guys, kids, we gonna miss the bus! Timmy: Gosh guys, we finally made it! But... Where we going to? Teddy: You see guys, you see! *They enter the bus... Little did they know that JERRY is the bus driver* Jerry: *Winks at us as we see the bus goes somewhere and now a sign is saying "Simulator!" Above them, and the bus is crashing* X_X! *The iris was closing as the bus crashed BUT it opens again as Gumball, Timmy, Nutty, and Teddy all four looks shocked at Jerry's death!* Timmy: That is some true justice! *Closing Iris is closing now!* Winner: Gumball Watterson! Gumball: There ya have it guys! End of Season 2! Next Season we will be on TV! Also, a third season is revealed to appear after that, tho it is revealed also that we are still going on, so stay tuned! Thanks for watching Season 2, Bye Everybody! The End! Category:Blog posts